Midnight Shadows
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: AU.He believes he is unworthy. He has killed, totured, kidnapped, and beaten people. He thinks he is unworthy. He wants to atone for his sins and he seeks help. Kind of a sucky summary. Rated M for future chaps. Reno/Oc Cloud/Oc some Cloud/Reno Maybe
1. As I Lay Here

**Hello.**

**This is CupCake-SweetTreats with another angst fill story.**

**I couldn't help it.**

**I had this idea on my mind for months!**

**I know the summary sucks..**

**Give the rest a chance?**

**:3**

**l------------l---------l-----------l----------l---------l**

**Midnight Shadows:**

**As I Lay Here **

**l----------l--------------l-----------l**

Sometimes when I lay here at night, I think. I think about all the things I've done in my life, of all the people I've met, All of the people in my life that has died, and of all the people I've killed…When I do…I just think of it as shadows. My life is just a dark street filled with shadows!

I'm like a shadow to others. I'm that monster under every child's bed. I'm the monster in little Billy's closet. I'm the one who took little Susan's mother's life. I am the reason so many lives have _not_ been born. What I am sickens me. But alas, there is really nothing I can do about it. What has been done, has been done. Can't go back into the past and undo all the wrongs that has been done.

Only in the future can I atone for my sins…but…even now…I cannot…just can _not_ justify what I've done. So many people look at me. They hate me. I don't blame them though. I hate myself as well.

As I lay here at night, I think. I think of all the things I've done in my life. The people I've met, who died, who I've killed. My life…is just a street filled with shadows.

I don't understand why, but…I just have a feeling…I'm not alone…

As I lay here at night, I think. I laugh at my own misery. People would think I've gone insane when I just burst into hysterical laughter. Guess what. Those people who thought that are _slightly _right. I haven't reached insanity yet, but I am close. I can just feel my sanity slipping away as I think about that event…those poor innocent people…dead…and its my fault.

As I lay here at night, I think….

* * *

**How was that?!**

**Was it good?!**

**This is kinda just rambling of the main character.**

**Who do ya think it is?**

**Before ya guess, **

**Read my oc file.**

**It'll help ya a little at the guessing.**

**Review please!**


	2. Act 1

_**.o.**_

_**Like,**_

_**Zomg!**_

_**Here is the first chapie of this story!**_

_**The lyrics in this chapter is from "Angel From Hell" by "Turbo"**_

_**If I'm mistaking, **_

_**Please do inform me of the right artist.**_

_**l------------l---------l-----------l----------l---------l**_

_**Midnight Shadows:**_

_**Act 1 **_

_**l----------l--------------l-----------l**_

The room was dark, save for the rays of sunlight peeking through the window shades. A figure lay tangled in the bed sheets deep in sleep. The alarm clock next to the bed went off.

_**Creeping pain,**_

_**hyena's laugh**_

_**Boiling blood, shade of death**_

_**Racing pulse, blurry-eyed**_

_**Angel from hell meets his death.**_

_Brrriiiiiiiinnnnnggggg….brrriiiiiiiinnnnnggggg….brrriiii-_

"GODDAMIT! Shut the fuck up!"

_**First the head of a lion**_

_**Heart of ice, thoughts of fear**_

_**A man - -a lion, a wild look**_

_**Evil monster, dark face**_

_**Bad omen...**_

_-iiiiinnnng….brrrrriiiiinnnggg_

"Shit!" The man tangled in the bed sheets attempted to the wack the alarm's snooze button but missed and hit his hand on the table instead. "FUCK!" A chuckle could be heard from the door. The man in the bed looked over at the doorway.

"Sleeping in late again, Xenia?" The man in the doorway asked. He smirked. He was a tall thick muscled man. His eyes were a light caramel brown color, and his skin was tan. The man on the bed, now known as Xenia, scowled.

"How da fuck you get in here?" Xenia said, still half sleep. The man in the doorway chuckled.

"You gave me a key, Remember?" he chuckled.

"The fuck was I on?" Xenia asked. He yawned and scratched his mussed Raven colored hair. He stretched a little. His pale skin looked a lot more paler now than it was when he was asleep. He flicked a piece of his red highlighted bang out of his face. He closed his grayish blue eyes. "Whatcha doin' here? I ain't ask for company, ya know…" He opened his eyes back up and got up and walked to his bathroom, leaving the door open.

_**A second head and three paws**_

_**White fangs seeking blood**_

_**The first step, the first victim**_

_**Tears again, back to the grave.**_

There was silence. The man heard the water to the shower turn on. He stood there in the doorway to Xenia's bedroom. After a few minutes, he heard the shower stop. "Yo! Fred? You alright? Didja here me, dude!" Xenia yelled from the bathroom.

"I heard you." Fred grunted. He walked to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"So, what's cookin' big guy?" Xenia asked, now brushing his wet hair. He had a towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Boss wants us. We got another mission on our hands." Fred said. Xenia looked over at Fred slowly. "We have to…" Fred trailed off seeing his friend's rare expression of innocence.

_**Odor,**_

_** flames in his veins**_

_**A world of beast life in the night**_

_**A million stars - in cold space**_

_**Satan makes his first move**_

"No kidnap, yes?" Xenia asked, hopeful. Fred sighed. He shook his head. Xenia frowned. He slowly sat down his hair brush and stared at his sink. "I thought…he changed…"

"I thought the same. Seems we thought wrong." Fred grunted. Xenia looked back up to Fred, his eyes wide and teary. Fred looked taken aback.

"Do…I have to..? I don't wanna…" Xenia whined pitifully. Fred sighed. It was actually rare to ever see Xenia cry….well it _used_ to be really rare. Now he's been doing it a lot. Not in front of others but Fred.

_**A sudden flash stab the chest**_

_**And the blaster hits it's mark**_

_**The laser cuts the second head**_

_**Smoke from mug, blood from his chest**_

"…Aw…C'mon Xenia….don't…don't cry please…" Fred murmured. Tears streamed down Xenia's pale face. Fred sighed. He walked over to Xenia and hugged the shorter male. Xenia buried his face into Fred's chest. Fred wrapped his arms more tightly around the short trembling male. Fred sighed. He sat Xenia down on the toilet seat. He walked into Xenia's room and over to the dresser. He pulled out Xenia's uniform; a black suit jacket, a white dress shirt and black dress pants to match the jacket. He pulled out a pair of boxers. He walked back to the bathroom to find Xenia staring in the mirror at his reflection. Fred cleared his throat. Xenia slowly turned his gaze to Fred. Fred held out Xenia's cloths. Xenia grinned weakly.

"Thanks…mom…" Xenia said. Fred shook his head and chuckled lightly. Xenia walked over and grabbed his cloths from Fred. He pushed the taller out the bathroom. "Outoutout! Out with you." Xenia closed the door after Fred was pushed out. Frad laughed lowly. He sat on Xenia's bed. Only several minutes later, did Xenia walk out the bathroom. His hair was brushed and straight, he was dressed, but barefoot. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his dress shoes from under the bed. He walked over to his dresser and opened the first drawer, pulling out a pair of socks.

He closed the drawer and walked back over to the bed. He sat down and proceeded to farther dress himself. Fred raised an eyebrow. Xenia looked up at him, after finishing up the lace on his dress shoe. "What?"

"You take longer than a woman to get dress." Fred snickered. Xenia huffed and glared at Fred.

"So what! I gotta look good before I go anywhere!" Xenia stuck his tongue out at Fred. Fred sighed. He got up.

"Well, lets go before we end up late." Fred walked out of Xenia's bedroom. Xenia glanced at his messed up bed, than to the doorway, than back at the bed. "Xenia! The bed can wait!" Xenia grinned, hearing his friend shout from his living room. He shrugged and walked out the bedroom.

--------**l**-------------------**l**--------------**l**-------------**l**-------------**l**---------**-**----**l**---------------**l**-------

Xenia and Fred walked into their, base called the: O.A.C.(Organized Assassination Corporation). They walked until they reached their boss' office. When they walked in the doors automatically closed and locked. A screen popped up, projecting a green man. Well, technically he wasn't green, but the screen made it looked that way. Xenia and Fred bowed. "Sir." They both said.

"Ah, Xenia. Fred. You've come. Just in time too." The man said. Xenia and Fred nodded. "I need you to go undercover…" Xenia twitched. Fred glanced at Xenia from the corner of his eyes. "I know it has been awhile since this kind of mission, but I need you to kidnap someone. This is very important to us. It is a man that goes by the name Cloud Strife." Xenia and Fred looked at each other, than back at the screen.

"The lab really need him, it would seem. He is the future for our corporation." The man said. "Please do not disappoint me." The screen blanked and the room door unlocked and opened. Xenia and Fred frowned.

"That name sounds so familiar, doesn't it?" Xenia asked Fred as they walked out the door. Fred grunted and nodded.

"Indeed it does."

**Screams in the night, **

**a hyena cries**

**Lightning strikes, **

**the sky's alight**

**A tremble is his last move**

**And he banishes, **

**only dust remains**

**

* * *

****Did you like this first chapter?**

**Please review!**

**I need your feedback!!**

**

* * *

**_**Push the button below!**_


End file.
